As described in JP-A-2011-113015, in a fuser unit having a cylindrical member, a nip plate and a backup member, a downstream side end of the nip plate in a conveyance direction is slightly bent obliquely upward and then is bent to a downstream side in the conveyance direction and thus a downstream side portion of the nip plate in the conveyance direction is disposed at a position higher than a nip portion forming portion by one step. In this art, one portion of the downstream side portion of the nip plate in the conveyance direction is formed to protrude toward the downstream side in the conveyance direction more than the other portion, and a temperature sensor is provided to the protruding part.
Meanwhile, as described in JP-A-2011-95534, in a fuser unit having a cylindrical member, a nip plate and a backup member, the fuser unit includes a stay having a U-shaped section and supporting the nip plate from an opposite side to the backup member. Specifically, according to this art, both end faces of the stay facing the nip plate support a surface of the nip plate.